The present invention relates to a progressive automatic press and assembly machine. The machine is provided with a multi-stage pick-and-place device for progressively feeding a work and taking out a processed work, and is automatically operated by a sequence controller.
A power press machine with progressive dies is conventionally used to produce a work from hoop material fed with a roller feeder. In general, the work is progressively transferred by a robot. Accordingly, the press machine is comparatively complicated in construction and costly.